WB Kids Sing-Along Songs
is a 3-disc album featuring covers of popular songs performed by the WB Kids characters, being released by on June 2020. Track listing Disc 1 #''Y.M.C.A.'' ##'Original performers:' Village People ##'Artists:' Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Scooby-Doo, Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy, Lego and George Doggie #''Happy'' ##'Original performer:' Pharrell Williams ##'Artists:' Tweety Bird #''U Can't Touch This'' ##'Original performer:' MC Hammer ##'Artist:' Sonic the Hedgehog and Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy #''My Heart Will Go On'' ##'Original performer:' Celine Dion ##'Artist:' Daphne Blake #''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)'' ##'Original performer:' C+C Music Factory ##'Artist:' Fred Jones #''I Like to Move It'' ##'Original performers:' Real 2 Real ##'Artist:' Oswaldo the Talking Bear #''Saturday'' (from Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) ##'Original performers:' Kevin Hart and Thomas Middleditch (cast version); Theodore Shapiro (full version) ##'Artists:' Kevin and Wendy Doggie #''Cake by the Ocean'' ##'Original performers:' DNCE ##'Artists:' Sonic the Hedgehog #''Everybody Wants to Rule the World'' ##'Original performers:' Tears for Fears ##'Artists:' Mojo Jojo and the Brain #''All Star'' ##'Original performers:' Smash Mouth ##'Artist:' Collin (Face Paint) #''On the Air Tonight'' ##'Original performer:' Phil Collins ##'Artist:' Mega Man #''Fire'' ##'Original performer:' Bruce Springsteen ##'Artist:' Elmer Fudd #''The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?)'' ##'Original performers:' Ylvis ##'Artist:' Agent Foxy #''Cold'' ##'Original performers:' Maroon 5 ft. Future ##'Artists: '''TBD #''Eye of the Tiger ##'Original performer:' Survivor ##'Artist:' Yosemite Sam #''Timber'' ##'Original performers:' Pitbull ft. Ke$ha ##'Artists:' Bugs and Lola Bunny ft. Buster and Babs Bunny #''Money for Nothing'' ##'Original performers:' Dire Straits ##'Artist:' Mina Mongoose #''I Love Rock 'n' Roll'' ##'Original performers:' The Arrows (original version); Britney Spears (cover) ##'Artist:' Dot Warner #''Monster Mash'' ##'Original performers:' Boris and the Cryptkickers ##'Artist:' Hector Con Carne #''Journey to the Past'' (from Anastasia) ##'Original performer:' Liz Callaway ##'Artists:' Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup #''Bad Blood'' ##'Original performers:' Taylor Swift ft. Kendrick Lamar ##'Artists:' Amy Rose and Sally Acorn ft. Sylvester Pussycat #''Bailando'' ##'Original artists:' Enrique Iglesias ft. Sean Paul, Descemer Bueno and Gente de Zona ##'Artists:' Speedy Gonzales, TBD and TBD #''Just Dance'' ##'Original performer:' Lady Gaga ##'Artist:' Baylee Mardis #''Changes'' ##'Original performer:' David Bowie ##'Artist:' Porky Pig Disc 2 #''I Gotta Feeling'' ##'Original performers:' The Black Eyed Peas ##'Artists:' Fred and Wilma Flintstone ft. Barney and Betty Rubble #''Thriller'' ##'Original performer:' Michael Jackson ##'Artists:' The Grim Reaper, Witch Hazel and Claire the Ghost #''The Monster'' ##'Original performers:' Eminem ft. Rihanna ##'Artists:' Daffy Duck ft. Tina Russo Duck #''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' ##'Original performers:' Wham! ##'Artists:' Yakko and Wakko Warner #''Never Gonna Give You Up'' ##'Original performer:' Rick Astley ##'Artist:' Kaput and Zosky #''Friends to the End'' (from Tom and Jerry: The Movie) ##'Original performers:' Ed Gilbert, David Lander, Richard Kind and Dana Hill ##'Artists:' Agent Foxy, Pounce the Cat, Mega Man and Pac-Man #''Gangnam Style'' ##'Original performer:' Psy ##'Artist:' Porky Pig #''Hips Don't Lie'' ##'Original performer:' Shakira ft. Wyclef Jean ##'Artists:' Hello Nurse ft. Yakko and Wakko Warner #''Cake'' ##'Original performers:' Flo Rida ft. 99 Percent ##'Artists:' Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers #''Believer'' ##'Original performers:' Imagine Dragons ##'Artist': Speedy Blue Dog #''Too Good at Goodbyes'' ##'Original performer:' Sam Smith ##'Artist:' Aku #''Holding Out for a Hero'' ##'Original performer:' Bonnie Tyler ##'Artist:' Cindy Bear #''Livin' la Vida Loca'' ##'Original performer:' Ricky Martin ##'Artist:' Speedy Gonzales #''I Want to Break Free'' ##'Original performers:' Queen ##'Artists:' Otto Fox and Coco Crow #''Força'' ##'Original performer:' Nelly Furtado ##'Artist:' Nancy Samano #''Thunder'' ##'Original performers:' Imagine Dragons ##'Artist:' Flappy McFinger #''Look What You Made Me Do'' ##'Original performer:' Taylor Swift ##'Artist:' Lola Bunny #''Hall of Fame'' ##'Original performers:' The Script ft. will.i.am ##'Artists:' Eli and Fang Fuckle ft. Teary Eyed Brtye #''Attention'' ##'Original performer:' Charlie Puth ##'Artist:' Pepé Le Pew #''Kung Fu Fighting'' ##'Original performer:' Carl Douglas ##'Artists:' Lego, Wag and Rose #''Somebody That I Used to Know'' ##'Original performers:' Gotye ft. Timbra ##'Artists:' Collin Brady ft. Nancy Samano #''Glorious'' ##'Original performers:' Macklemore ft. Skylar Grey ##'Artists:' Dr. Otto Scratchansniff ft. Hello Nurse #''My Way'' ##'Original performer:' Frank Sinatra ##'Artist:' Don Birdo #''Despacito'' ##'Original performers:' Luis Fonsi and Daddy Yankee ft. Justin Bieber ##'Artists:' Speedy Gonzales ft. Pepé Le Pew Disc 3 #''L.A. Devotee'' ##'Original performers:' Panic! at the Disco! ##'Artist:' Dr. Squidbad #''What is Love'' ##'Original performer:' Haddaway ##'Artists:' Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow #''Death of a Bachelor'' ##'Original performers:' Panic! at the Disco! ##'Artist:' Stacie Macks #''Can You Feel the Love Tonight'' (from The Lion King) ##'Original performers:' Joseph Williams and Sally Dworsky (cast version); Elton John (full version) ##'Artists:' George and Linda Doggie ##'Trivia:' The song is shown in its version from the Broadway stage adaptation of The Lion King. #''All I Do is Win'' ##'Original performer:' DJ Khaled ##'Artists:' Dick Dastardly and Muttley #''Kissing Strangers'' ##'Original performers:' DNCE ft. Nicki Minaj ##'Artists:' Miles "Tails" Prower ft. Cream the Rabbit and Nicole the Holo-Lynx #''No More Mr. Nice Guy'' ##'Original performer:' Alice Cooper ##'Artist:' The Red Guy #''Mamma Mia'' ##'Original performers:' ABBA ##'Artists:' The Doggies #''Take on Me'' ##'Original performers:' a-ha ##'Artists:' Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik #''Umbrella'' ##'Original performers:' Rihanna ft. Jay-Z ##'Artist:' Penelope Pitstop #''Party Rock Anthem'' ##'Original performers:' LMFAO ##'Artists:' Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner #''The Lion Sleeps Tonight'' ##'Original performers:' The Tokens ##'Artists:' Bigfoot, Alien, Nessie, Mothman and Chupacabra #''What a Wonderful World'' ##'Original performer:' Louis Armstrong ##'Artist:' Blue Falcon and Dynomutt #''Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride'' (from Lilo and Stitch) ##'Original performers:' Mark Kealiʻi Hoʻomalu ft. the Kamehameha Schools Children's Chorus (original); Jonathan Young (cover) ##'Artist:' Mega Man #''Apologize'' ##'Original performers:' OneRepublic ft. Timbaland ##'Artists:' Johnny Bravo and Dexter #''The Final Countdown'' ##'Original performers:' Europe ##'Artist:' George Jetson #''Friday'' ##'Original performer:' Rebecca Black ##'Artist:' Yogi Bear #''War'' ##'Original performers:' The Temptations (original); Edwin Starr (cover) ##'Artist:' TBD #''Dancing in the Street'' ##'Original performers:' Martha and the Vandellas (original); David Bowie ft. Mick Jagger (cover) ##'Artists:' TBD #''What a Feelin''' ##'Original performer:' Irene Cara ##'Artist:' Velma Dinkley #''All About That Bass'' ##'Original performer:' Meghan Trainor ##'Artist:' Baylee Mardis #''Send My Love (To Your New Lover)'' ##'Original performer:' Adele ##'Artist:' TBD #''The Bare Necessities'' (from Disney's The Jungle Book) ##'Original performer:' Phil Harris ##'Artists:' Yogi and Boo-Boo Bear #''All Night Long'' ##'Original performer:' Lionel Richie ##'Artist:' TBD Trivia *All songs are clean. Category:Albums Category:WB Kids Category:WaterTower Music Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas